Decay
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Naruto has been a shell for so long running on his instinct to live. Now He has the power to have his Revenge.


I don't own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, or their characters. Or what I use from prototype

**AN: This is focusing on Mortal Kombat. It will be a Dark Naruto and with Kurama is going to take revenge against everyone.**

Five years after the attack

Hyuga forest

Naruto was walking through the Hyuga forest looking for some place to sleep since the orphanage kicked him out. They would never suspect the demon was hiding out with the most prestigious clan aside from the Uchihas. An hour of sleep had passed when Naruto was awoken by some scream. "Silence her she is going to alert others." Naruto traveled towards the noise and saw two masked men carrying a girl bound and gagged.

Naruto had to think of some way to save her. He looked around frantically for some form of weapon and found a very sharp rock. It hurt his own hand drawing blood just by holding it, but he had felt much worse in his short life. The girl was struggling to get free from her captors slowing them down. Naruto snuck ahead of the two. The masked man carrying her was a bit behind he waited until the first man passed and dashed for his partner. The man was too distracted to notice the boy as his throat was slit and fell on the forest floor. Naruto quickly used the rock to cut her binding telling her. Once he cut through her heard the first man coming back, telling her to run and find help as he would try to hold off the man in a bit of garbled words. She hesitated a bit before running towards her compound in hopes of help for her savior.

"You're going to die brat!" As soon as Naruto turned, the man stopped. 'This brat is their jinchuriki. Got to love the peace treaty law all Jinchurikis must be known to the five nations. He is more valuable than the Hyuga girl.' Before Naruto could react he was slammed into a tree dropping his only weapon. He was then tied and gagged with whatever was still usable. Being carried over the man's shoulder he saw an ANBU with gravity defying silver hair just staring at him. Naruto cried as best he could with being gagged, but the man just turned and left Naruto to his captor.

Outside the village wall

A few hours had passed since Naruto was carried out of the village and he knew no one was coming to help him. **'Is this the straw that breaks your back? No you were broken a long time ago this time your mask is broken seeing someone sworn to protect any person of your village abandon you. Humans call me evil when all my actions weren't even my own will.'**

"Whmaw?" (What)

"Quiet!"

'**Sleep boy and you will see me.'** Naruto listened to the voice seeing no real room to argue with it.

Mindscape

"This weird dream."

"**It is no dream, my young jailor. This is your mindscape Kit." **Naruto looked confused at the sound of those words. **"I forgot your knowledge and vocabulary are below what you should be at." **Still confused by the words the fox let out a sad sigh. **"Come to the cage and I will fix what damage was done." **Naruto walked closer and once he was there a claw pierced his skull breaking off in his head. The claw was absorbed and Naruto rubbed the spot to get rid of the pain.

"What the hell was that?" Eyes appeared looking at the boy.

"**How did it feel?"**

"Excruciating, you asshole." A giant Cheshire smile appeared

"**You're welcome kit for the new vocab… Wake up child something is happening."**

Real world

Naruto was lying on the road next to his now dead captor. Standing over him was a man with pure white eyes a yellow facemask and a scorpion insignia on his shoulder (MK9 look). He held a bloody double edged sword. "Do you want to live boy?" Naruto nodded, but looked at the man with suspicious eyes. When the man brought down his sword Naruto didn't flinch and the man noticed. "You are now a part of the Shirai Ryu clan."

Two years later

Clan village

Naruto was seven and was in hell forced to train pass anyone's breaking point once the found out about how fast he regenerates. Scorpion was his slave driver and only allowed the boy to break for high calorie food then back to training. The fox had to work harder to keep Naruto's body and brain functioning at its best to keep him from turning into their attack dog. Naruto couldn't show his rage if he wanted to live, but at this point he wanted to kill everyone.

'**Kit if I was any other Biju you would have been dead the way they work you, but I sense something that may prove to be an opportunity.'**

'What is it fuzz butt?' He felt the fox smile.

'**Malice' **Another clan member appeared and whispered to scorpion.

"Go to your cell boy and stay with them." Naruto went to his personal cell where he was forced to stay off the ground which was heated to scorch the flesh of his bare feet once the door was closed. He had to hang onto the ceiling. An hour had passed and Naruto heard the sounds of a huge battle happening outside. Screams, war cries, and clashing of steel all could be heard but not seen from his cell. Minutes passed and Scorpion opens the cell door entering Naruto's home. The floor deactivated and the boy dropped to the floor to see his _mentor_ to see him fatally wounded.

Scorpion fell to the floor and reached for the boy speaking one word revenge. **'Ah war and good thing you're still young Naruto since rule of thumb above ten off with the head. So much knowledge now lost with his death…. Naruto have you ever heard of Kakuzu a man who fought the first Hokage?'** The fox knew he was getting I wasn't taught anything look. **'Sorry, the man gains the affinity of others by stealing their hearts and I know you don't know what affinities are, but come into your mindscape I have an idea.'**

Mindscape

"**Come here Kit and give me your hand. Be warned that it will hurt like hell."** Naruto gave the Kyubi his right hand and true to the foxes word it began to hurt. Naruto's arm turned black and red all the way to his shoulder, his hand became clawed, and spikes were on each of his knuckles and elbow. **"Now hurry someone is coming just touch Scorpion's body and think consume."**

In the cell

Naruto looked at his arm for a moment before doing what the fox told him. Placing his hand on Scorpion then black tendrils shot out and began to take in the body. It didn't take long for the body to "disappear". 'What the hell is this?'

'**You haven't done this, but when jinchurikis change into Bijus their bodies break down and are reshaped. I changed that into breaking down another's and as long as the brain is undamaged absorb knowledge, but I have to sort through the memories. You can't change into me, but I always thought a huge body just made you a huge target.'**

A Shinobi in blue frozen forearms walked in to see a seven year old looking boy siting in a pool of blood. "Child where is Scorpion?" Naruto rubbed his stomach.

'Did I eat him?'

'**Yes… no… maybe… depends, look up the definition of eating.' **

"You're coming with me." Naruto knew he couldn't fight the man as he was bound and blind folded to be carried away.

Two more years later

Naruto was nine and was the Lin Kuei body disposer living in a cell of blood they dubbed the Skarlet pit. He was trained by the kyubi who sorted through the memories of Scorpion, Trainees who died in spars, enemy shinobi, and rare traitors making Naruto relive their lives imprinting their skills into him. Not all of their brains were intact or even shinobi they're bodies were simply broken down into goo, but not absorbed. He really only absorbed about twenty people. The fox learned Scorpion had an ash bloodline and then he learned that absorbing too many bloodlines would cause Naruto to become unstable. Right now he could only handle five and if he wanted more he needed to absorb an Uzumaki if he could find one to reinforce his genetic code.

It was night as far as Naruto could tell when the opening and a body fell into the pool of blood it looked like the man that brought him here only younger. A figure was standing up top watching as Naruto dragged the body deep into the pull. **'This person has an ice bloodline are you sure you want it?'**

'Yes'

'**Okay I won't block it from being absorbed now let me check through his… Naruto apparently there is a plot to over throw their Grandmaster Noob Saibot. This boy, Tundra was about to betray the coup. This Noob has a shadow bloodline so hang on a bit longer Naruto you may gain some new abilities.**

A week later

Naruto heard the struggle above and it went on for hours. Naruto knew that he was getting bodies. Another hour had passed and the ceiling opened. A black bleeding body fell into the pit followed by a head. Naruto wasted no time consuming the body as it closed. **'With this bloodline you can kill all of them and you now have in depth knowledge of their skills and abilities. Smoke may boost your ash ability and consuming Subzero might double up on ice, but let's kill first test out theories later.'**

Two years later

Sora was training his wind control away from the temple he called "home". **"Hello young monk." **Sora turned to see a man wearing a crimson, short sleeve over coat, dark grey bandages wrapped around his head and arms, black chainmail under his coat, black ANBU pants, and Shinobi sandal. **"You have something that belongs to us."** Sora had a wary look at him before being replaced with an aggressive on.

"**Beast Tearing Gale Palm**" A claw of wind shot towards the man in red who just stood there.

"**You should have just given us what we wanted ****Ash style: Hell Armor no Jutsu**** (1)"** The man became shrouded in black ash with a trails of embers outlining his body. **"****Fire style: Wind mirror no Jutsu**** (2)"** The wind was absorbed by fire and a larger claw of flames shot towards Sora. He dodged the attack to see it carve a trail of molten rock before it disappeared. Sora turned to see the man was gone as to feet made contact with the back of his sending him into the ground. The pressure on the back of sora's head was gone as a fist made contact with the right side of his face just before he hit the ground redirecting him into the wall causing a large spider web crack. The man walked toward the boy still cloaked in black ash **"Should have just given us what we wanted because it just as easy to take what we want by force."**

Sora caught the insult as he stood from the wall and charged at the man. A claw blade flipped into his hands as he swung at the man. All his attacks couldn't touch the man. One attack was about to land, but he vanished in smoke as Sora felt pain in the square of his back. He jerked forward as a dark void opened and a pitch black figure jumped out giving him an uppercut.

Sora's brain must have been jarred because he could have sworn he heard someone say WOOOOPSEEEEEE as he flew upward. The man appeared in flames delivering a diving kick to the boy's chest. Sora soon felt a cold sensation followed by a warm liquid he raised his head to see he was impaled by an ice spike. "Who (cough) a-a-a (cough)… are… you?"

"**Since we don't sense anyone nearby **I will stop the, we and us thing. I would tell you that I am **Ermac the Legion savior of many** or…" The man transformed like scales flipping over into a large muscular, seven foot tall, bald man in a three piece suit with glowing red eyes. **"Shao Kahn the conqueror**, ruthless business man not above getting his hands dirty, take missions to brutally wipe out a small village with his bare hands, and murder of Senju Tsunade slug sanin princess." If Sora had the energy to widen his eyes he would have. He transformed again into a boy cloacked in black (**AN: Looks like the main character from Dishonored with scorpion's eyes**) "Maybe you heard of Decay apprentice to both and the main reason those two don't fight to the death, but since you are dying…" The boy grabbed his mask his eyes turn to blue, his hair was slightly long, messy, and blond, and three whisker marks on each cheek. "I am the Demon, the Jailor, the Slave, the Disposal, but really I am Uzumaki Naruto." Sora eyes became lifeless after he finished.

'**Good speech Kit, now take our chakra back from this usurper.'** Naruto touched the boy sending tendrils to break down his body. **'Kit I know you won't feel bad for killing him, but you are going to use Shao Kahn to kill a bunch of monks and your wind affinity has doubled.'** Naruto smiled, shifted into Shao Kahn and walked out the cave.

End

**AN: Please review. Next chapter is going to be a giant fight scene Between Naruto and Monks. Naruto's past fights will be divulged through flash backs. He also does not immediately get the skills of the people he absorbs. Naruto killed Tsunade and Shizune reasons why later.**

**Bloodlines:**

**Ice x 2 (Only counts as one)**

**Smoke**

**Ash**

**Shadow**

**Liu kang and Kung Lao will make an appearance.**

**Ash style: Hell Armor no Jutsu****: ash bloodline armor that amplifies fire attacks and being hit by wind attacks temporally ignites.**

**Fire style: Wind mirror no Jutsu****: absorbs wind jutsus to fuel a fire copy**


End file.
